


A Sweet Mistery

by Sky_Girls



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Girls/pseuds/Sky_Girls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for  the "omg apparently you’re the person who sends me anons on tumblr to check up on me tysm” au  prompt on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Mistery

Finding out that Bellamy has a tumblr is kind of surprising; she doesn’t really know him that much but Octavia, Monty and Jasper talk about him like he is an eighty year old man trapped into a 27 year old body.

So yes, it’s kind of a surprise when he backs her up in her argument that Snape is a dick no matter what (She didn’t know that he liked Harry Potter. How can you not know when someone likes Harry Potter? ) She is also surprised when he confesses that he loves fighting with people over this on tumblr. Of course she asks for his url and follows him immediately and then they keep having an in depth talk about Harry Potter while completely ignoring Murphy because all his opinions are just _wrong_.  

They start a beautiful friendship that day, but what friendship based on sharing the same opinions over a children’s book is not.

* * *

 

 

The concerned anonymous messages start coming a few weeks after Clarke befriends Bellamy, on the first anniversary of her father’s death and the anon asks  how she is holding up. And she really appreciates it, because even though she told all her friends she would be okay she is drinking alone in her room at two in the morning.

So she writes a very long answer about how she was okay until she saw a funny star trek gif in her dash and her first reaction was to send it to her dad. She was about to click the send button when she remembered that he wouldn’t be able to see it, that he wasn’t going to answer with an equally ridiculous gif of another episode of the series and send some ridiculous trivia about his favorite show along with it. And she knows all of this, has known it for a year now, but sometimes she sees something and the only thing she wants to do it’s tell her dad about it and when she realizes that she can’t anymore she just fucking breaks and that’s why she’s halfway through a bottle whiskey even though she has to go to work in a few hours.

Her drunken mind shortly registers that both Raven and Bellamy follow her on tumblr but quickly dismisses the thought, none of them have reason to be on tumblr at two A.M on a Tuesday, so she hits publish and goes to sleep, feeling a little bit better.

The second anon comes that same day while she’s at work, they asks if she feels better. She quickly answers that she’s feeling way better emotionally but her hangover is killing her.

The third anon comes one day she posts a full rant complaining about her day at work, because she’s a graphic designer and clients can be awfully stupid and she just spent two hours convincing one that the color he picked  was the same she used and that he only had to fix his computer brightness. The anon tells her that they understand, that they worked in retail a big part of their lives and that the best she can do is blow up some steam. She follows their advice and goes to the gym. She feels better after that and makes sure to thank them.

And after that many others come, asking her about her day, her job, and her friends. She actually loves those little messages; they make her day better, and this particular anon has the ability to know exactly when she needs to cheer up a little or just rant.

The latest message Clarke got is part one of two and it’s about how they know that holidays can be especially hard when you’ve lost a parent, that they know that everything seems too much and it’s very difficult to stand the holidays joy. She can’t wait for part two, advice on what she can do to feel better usually follows that kind of messages.

She patiently waits for the other part, and almost chokes on her chips when it comes. The person behind the cute concerned messages forgot to hit anon this time, which wouldn’t be a big deal if she didn’t know the person behind the url. It’s both a surprise and not at all to discover that Bellamy is the person who sends the asks, it’s actually _so Bellamy-like_ that she is surprised that she hadn’t thought about it sooner, of course he would do this, he knows she has trouble opening up in real life but not in the internet, it also makes sense that the anon always knew when she was having a bad day, because Bellamy always knows.

After she finally processes everything a warm feeling settles on her chest, it’s a familiar feeling, one that’s always there when she is around Bellamy lately, except it’s more intense this time. She knows Bellamy cares about her but this seems like more than that. Who would go to such lengths to make sure she was doing alright when she didn’t want to talk with anybody? Just Bellamy.

* * *

 

She is ringing Bellamy’s doorbell when she lets herself think a little about what it’s happening, what she is about to do, but she doesn’t linger on it too much, if she does she’ll freak out and run the other way so for the first time in her life she decides to just wing it.

She instantly regrets it when he opens the door; she should have planned this, taken a few days to write a speech or something. What the hell was she thinking when she took her car and drove to his apartment?

“Are you okay?” He asks after a few seconds of her just staring at him.

“Yes, yes, yes.”  She answers quickly and steps inside.  

He follows her to the living room couch with a expression that’s mix of concern and confusion. Clarke doesn’t blame him, she is being weird.

“So what are you doing here?”

“Just…following your advice.” She whispers, when he looks at her even more confused that before she clarifies. “The one you just sent, about surrounding myself with people and staying distracted so I won’t feel shitty these holidays.”

“I never said that to you.” Bellamy tells her a little nervous, avoiding her eyes.  

“Well, that’s true.” She admits. “But you did write it and sent it to me as an anon on tumblr.”

He stays silent for a second figuring out what to say.

“I’m sorry.” He says and she is way too confused by his words to answer them, so he just keeps talking. “I didn’t mean to intrude in your life or anything, I just thought that you needed to actually express some of your feelings and that it would be easier for you to do it that…”

“I’m not mad at you.” She interrupts him.

“Then why did you come here?”  He asks. God, does he have to look like a kicked puppy? She can’t handle it.

“To thank you.” She tells him. “You really helped me through all of my bad days. I would have been a disaster without your advice.”

“You don’t have to thank me.”

“I know, but I want to.”  She sighs, here it goes. “In fact I would like to thank you properly, like with dinner and a movie and stuff.

“Are you asking me out?”He asks her raising one eyebrow.

“Yes.” She answers, and then adds. “Unless you don’t want to go out with me, in that case I’m just trying to thank you properly for all the help you’ve provided.”

“Why on earth wouldn’t I want to go on a date with you?” He asks quickly and she blushes a little. 

“So…Dinner and a movie tomorrow?”

”How about takeout and Netflix tonight?” He offers.

“Bellamy Blake!” She exclaims in mock horror. “Are you trying to trick me into Netflix and chill?”  

“I don’t know why you would think that.” He says shaking his head. “I’m a respectable young man and I expect to be wined and dined first.”

“Oh, I’ll have to make an effort to get into your pants.” Clarke whispers leaning in.

“Exactly.” Bellamy answers, closing the distance between their lips.


End file.
